Katherine North
Katerina "Katherine" North (ᚲᚨᛏᛖᚱᛁᚾᚨ᛫ᚾᛟᚱᚦ) is one of the main characters from OreoBerryBlanton's Malachai franchise. She is a Werewolf, and the daughter of Brandon North. She is Kai Parker's wife, and the mother of his three children Lizzie, Bella, and Luke. Katherine first met Kai at an occult store. They had their first kiss whilst at the park. She then fell pregnant with their first daughter before they were even married. As their family grew with their second daughter, she was kidnapped seven hours after her birth by vengeful vampires. They didn't find her until 8 years later and brought her home with the rest of her families. During a battle between Kai's mother, Katherine was found pregnant yet again, but this time with Kai's son Luke. Katherine is a member of the North Family and the Parker Family. Early History Katerina North was born on 22 June, 1994 as the only daughter of the hybrid Brandon North. As the daughter of a werewolf, he helped her through her first transition after killing a human through her anger. Throughout The Book Series Malachai Malachai: Sins of his Past Isabella Marie Parker Isabella Marie Parker: Mine Isabella Marie Parker: Vengeance Isabella Marie Parker: Savior Personality Katherine is the sociable popular girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy and judgmental. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Katherine's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Katherine's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Kai calls her the mothering type. Powers and Abilities Katherine is the daughter of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Brandon North, which means she has inherited his werewolf gene. * Super Strength: Katherine possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters and humans. * Super Speed: Katherine is much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. She possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Katherine possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human forms she has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Katherine can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Katherine possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Katherine has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Katherine is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Katherine will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Katherine's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Katherine is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Katherine possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill a vampire. Weaknesses Katherine has the typical weaknesses of an original werewolf. Relationships Malachai Parker Kai is Katherine's husband and bestfriend. They met while Kai was at an occult store buying herbs. She had caught his eye while she was purchasing incense. They first kissed when they met each other again whilst at the park. Even though they weren't even married at the time, Katherine fell pregnant with their first child, their daughter Lizzie. When time came for Kai to meet Katherine's father Brandon and to get his blessing for his daughter's proposal, he had first denied Kai, but until Katherine had told him the truth Brandon accepted it. The couple loves each other dearly fighting for one another and working together to protect their children. Brandon North Brandon is Katherine's father. He loves her unconditionally and till this day, he will kill anyone that breaks his little girl's heart. While growing up, Brandon helped Katherine control her anger (due to her being untriggered). When it came to boys Brandon needed to restrain himself from hurting them, as he strongly believed that no boy was good enough for his daughter. However, when he meets Kai, his daughter convinces him that he is what she wants and that she wants to have a family with him. Since then, Brandon hasn't had to worry about anyone hurting his daughter. Isabella Parker Isabella is Katherine's daughter. She loves her daughter dearly like Kai and will fight to the death for her safety. Katherine's love towards Bella has no limits as she wants her daughter to always be happy. When she rescued her from the vampires, she was there and fought for her. When Bella was possessed her mother in-law used Bella as a weakness against Katherine but initially Katherine fought Kai's mother and got her daughter back. Name * The name Katerina is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Katerina is: Pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katerina/ * The surname North is an English surname meaning "one who lives in the North."https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References Category:Malachai Franchise Characters